The term “electronic device” collectively refers to an apparatus capable of performing various user required functions by controlling the transfer of electrons using energy such as electricity. For instance, electronic devices with different forms and characteristics, such as home appliances including a washing machine, a refrigerator and a dish washer, Audio/Video (A/V) devices including a set-top box, an optical media reproduction system, and a Television (TV), and mobile devices including a Personal Computer (PC), a mobile phone, and a portable media player, are provided at ordinary users' houses to meet demands of the users.
In response to technological advancement and expanding demands of users, electronic devices not only serve a single individual function but are developing to perform diverse functions in addition to their unique functionalities. For example, electronic devices are able to form a network for data communications with each other, thereby providing users with sophisticated and diverse functions through communication association or function sharing. Such an example includes a network system constituted by electronic devices within a limited range, e.g., a home network.
In building such a network system, a radio communication system, which is relatively easy to install, is more frequently adopted than a wire-based network system susceptible to environments in installation. However, various issues such as differences in communication standards, association with a different communication network, occupation of a communication channel, communication interference, and differences from wire-based communications need to be addressed to secure wireless communication quality of an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.